Contradictorio
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: todos los días del año lo hacía. Todos, absolutamente todos… meno ese. ¿Por qué sería? “era más que obvio…” MxM Shonen-ai tierno.


_Hola!_

_este minimini fic (muy largo para drabble, muy corto para fic) va dedicado a las y los astutos que se pasaron de listos con alguien_

_está muy corto, y probablemente no se comprenda mucho, pero es de esas inspiraciones repentinas que le bajan a uno..._

_...pero bueh_

_como siempre:_

_**DISC: **el niño chocolate y el niño de los goggles no me pertenecen, pero cuando tenga dinero (no por publicar esto, con esto no gano ni un peso -.-) me compraré los derechos y serán MIOS!!! BUAJAJA!!_

_eeeejem..._

_fic :D  
_

**

* * *

Contradictorio**

Mello mascaba. Mascaba con lentitud, con deleite, esperando a que el chocolate se derritiera en su boca. Si había algo que amaba más que el chocolate, ese era el chocolate que no compraba él mismo. Tomó otro bombón de la caja, mientras se preguntaba si la pequeña cantidad de licor con la que estaban rellenos sería suficiente como para provocarle una borrachera. Miró uno de los pequeños corazones de chocolate con aire especulativo, para finalmente echárselo a la boca de todas formas.

En ese momento, entró Matt a la habitación. Respiraba agitadamente, los goggles se le caían de un lado y su cabello estaba despeinado. Como siempre, causando furor entre los sacos de hormonas que se hacían llamar sus compañeras. Ni siquiera le miró, no lo consideraba necesario.

Pero algo sucedía. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza de la almohada. El pelirrojo se había recostado en su cama, paralela a la del rubio, y se había dado vuelta. Al parecer había tenido un mal día, pero a Mello le preocupaban asuntos de mayor importancia. Así que, con su delicadeza habitual y echándose cinco bombones a la boca de una sola vez, se levantó y pateó el bulto humano en que se había convertido su amigo. Como respuesta, el bulto lanzó un gemido lastimero.

-¿… no te olvidas de algo?-preguntó finalmente. Matt volteó rápidamente, mirándole al principio con pánico, pero disimulando la expresión. Demasiado lento.

-no, no lo creo ¿de qué me pude haber olvidado?- sonrió con inocencia, pero su tono de voz, tres octavas más alto de lo habitual, le delataba. Definitivamente ocultaba algo.

-aún no me das mis chocolates del día.- señaló Mello, alzando las cejas. La sonrisa del pelirrojo vaciló visiblemente, pero la mantuvo con valentía.

-oye, te los doy todos los días, dame un descanso… algún día necesitaré el dinero que me restas todos los días por tus golosinas…

-que curioso que te quejes de tus finanzas justo este día.- esa sonrisa indicaba peligro. Matt sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, pero no era el momento de perder la calma.

-oye, no sé qué me quieres decir…- esto pintaba mal. El rubio se acercaba peligrosamente. ¿Qué atroces torturas tendría que soportar por su negligencia? Pasó un brazo por encima de su cuerpo, evitando que pudiese escapar por un lado. Estaba atrapado, como una rata por un gato. Y Mello era el gato.

Sin embargo, lo que siguió fue aún peor de lo que pudo esperar o preveer. La peor tortura imaginable no se comparaba con aquello, los golpes no le llegaban ni a los tobillos a aquel castigo. Porque a medida que Mello se acercaba y se inclinaba hacia delante, y el pelirrojo percibía su aroma a chocolate, su corazón golpeando su pecho tal y como si quisiese salir por sus costillas, Matt no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto tiempo había esperado algo así.

Así que sin contenerse ni un segundo más, alzó los brazos y le atrajo hacia sí, juntando sus labios con los del rubio con desesperación. Y él respondió. Y sí que respondió. Se mantuvieron así, la respiración agitada y el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, hasta que sintió una risa. Sí, en medio de todo aquello, Mello se estaba riendo.

Se levantó, sonrojado y despeinado, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Matt parpadeaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-era más que obvio…- ese tono. Ese tono que utilizaba cuando lograba terminar de escribir un ensayo antes que él. Algo iba terriblemente mal. –eres demasiado evidente.

-evidente…- entonces lo captó. Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –oye, no sé qué es lo que pretendes decirme, pero el que se me echó encima fuiste tú…

-no seas orgulloso- canturreó, ensanchando su sonrisa. –habría que ser idiota, la verdad, para no notarlo. Porque claro, todos los días puedes comprar chocolates sin problemas, pero no el catorce de febrero, ¿cierto?

-pero si… oye, no, estás mal… ¿no sería al revés? Es decir, no te compré chocolates el maldito día de San Valentín…

-si yo no te gustara…- Matt apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ocupar esa palabra?- no habría problema en comprar chocolates, te daría igual. Te falta mucho para alcanzar al futuro sucesor de L, idiota.

Y así, sin más que decir y dejando al pelirrojo intentando descifrar qué es lo que había hecho mal para ocultar tal secreto, mientras se tocaba los labios con expresión conmocionada, volvió a echarse en la cama, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Tamaña escusa que había inventado para hacerlo, pero había valido la pena. Por último, a pesar que no le regalase chocolates en San Valentín, al menos sí le había regalado algo, a la fuerza, pero justo lo que había querido.

* * *

_...:D_

_gustó? no gustó?  
_

_como sea, vale por la leida ;P_

_y vale x dos si dejas un review ;P ;P XD_

_bueno, nos vemos! (o leemos... lo que sea...)_

_Adieu!_


End file.
